witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Thronebreaker cards
This page lists every card in . Unique cards can be acquired during the story or in random events, while others can be created using in the camp. Meve's cards Leaders * Meve: Longsword * Meve: Flail * Meve: Angreni Blade * Meve: War Hammer * Meve: Ornamental Sword * Meve: Spear * Meve: Rivian Broadsword * Meve: Sihil Trophies * Lyrian Banner * Manticore Trophy * Fortitude Tonic * Pitfall Trap * Crushing Trap * Mantlet Events * Decoy * Alzur's Thunder * Elf and Onion Soup * Morana Runestone *Lyrian Horn *Scorch *Mardroeme: Bear *Mardroeme: Vengeance *Lyrian Merlot *Dimeritium Bomb *Fake Floren *Dazhbog Runestone Battlefield cards * Strays Slinger * Strays Bomber * Light Infantry * Geralt of Rivia * Wolfsbane * Field Medic * Alchemist * Barnabas Beckenbauer * Disgraced Brawler * Eyck of Denesle * Gascon * Ivo of Belhaven * Lyrian Arbalest * Lyrian Cavalry * Lyrian Hajduk * Rivian Sapper * Bear * Grey Rider * Strays Cavalry * Strays of Spalla * Mahakam Ale * Cahir Dyffryn * Mandrake * Bekker Dark's Mirror * Ointment * Black Rayla * Disgraced Warrior * Forager * King Demavend III * Lyrian Landsknecht * Prince Villem * Rivian Onager * Scepter of Storms * Xavier Lemmens * Aretuza Adept * Gascon: Rescue * Strays Infiltrator * Regiment Drummer * Reinforced Ballista * Dandelion * Lyrian Pathfinder * Arnjolf the Patricide * Manticore Trophy * Count Caldwell * Gabor Zigrin * Isbel of Hagge * Knickers * Lyrian Blacksmith * Lyrian Scytheman * Reynard Odo * Rivian Pikeman * Wagenburg * War Wagon Neutral Leaders * Strays Slinger * Strays Bomber * Gascon: Duke of Dogs * Bandit Abductor * Gimpy Gerwin * Turncoat Leader Trophies *Lyrian Hut *Crushing Trap * Events * Mardroeme: Vengeance * Impenetrable Fog * Biting Frost Battlefield cards * Strays Slinger * Strays Bomber * Plunder-Filled Wagon * Deranged Cow * Boulder * Lyrian Arbalest * Grey Rider * Strays Cavalry * Strays of Spalla * Angry Mob * Bandit Abductor * Lesser D'ao * Lyrian Landsknecht * Strays Infiltrator * Aretuza Adept * Cow * Shupe * D'ao * Regiment Drummer + Nilfgaard Leaders * Traheaern var Vdyffir * Ardal aep Dahy * Nilfgaardian Scout * Visiting Ambassador * Nilfgaardian Commander * Vreemde: Commander * Nilfgaardian Champion * Albrich * Fake Lyrian Officer * Menno Coehoorn * Nilfgaardian General * Count Falbeson * Standard Bearer Trophies * Gascon's Ambush * * Events * Fortitude Tonic * Rain of Arrows * Battlefield cards * Alba Armored Cavalry * Assassin * Magne Division * Vicovaro Medic * Impera Enforcers * Nilfgaardian Sapper * Heavy Fire Scorpion * Catapult * Nilfgaardian Interceptor * Gheso Footman * Alba Pikeman * Black Infantry Arbalest * Recruit * Spotter * Venendal Elite * Vicovaro Novice * Fire Scorpion * Imposter Scytheman * Imperial Caravan * Imperial Escort * Caravan * Alba Spearman * Daerlan Footsoldiers * Slave Hunter * Impera Brigade * Nilfgaardian Knight * Nilfgaardian Commandant * Nauzicaa Brigade * Imposter Arbalest * Trebuchet * Caravan Escort Monsters Leaders * Voracious Alghoul * Nightwraith *Water Hag *Bloodthirsty Alghoul Events * Crow's Eye * * Battlefield cards * Rotfiend * Harpy Egg * Griffin * Foglet * Grave Hag * Water Hag * Manticore Left Wing * Manticore Tail * Alpha Wolf * Wraith * Incendiary Elemental * Rabid Forktail * Forktail * Celaeno Harpy * Ghoul * Drowner * Manticore Head * Manticore Right Leg * Nekker * Barghest * Noonwraith * Ancient Foglet * Harpy * Slyzard * Wyvern * Alghoul * Archespore * Manticore Right Wing * Manticore Left Leg * Nekker Warrior * Maerolorn * Absorptive Elemental Scoia'tael Leaders * Eldain's Adjutant * * Battlefield cards *Black Rayla *Scoia'tael Neophyte *Blue Mountain Elite *Scoia'tael Executioner *Elven Sentry *Vrihedd Brigade *Elven Archer *Wardancer *Elven Mercenary Skellige Leaders *Lippy Gudmund * * Battlefield cards *An Craite Marauder *Skelligan Corsair *Skelligan Axeman *Skelligan Pirate *Skelligan Hunter Others Trophies *Dark Alley *Gate * Events * Fire * * Category:Thronebreaker cards